Thane The Hedgehog
by MLP OC SilverFang
Summary: I only own Thane he is Shadows Big brother and they look alike except Thane has green stripes and not red he wears black finger less gloves and considers himself the Ultimate life form like Shadow he has just as bad an attitude read on to see how he reacts to being in Equestria he caries his own Black chaos emerald that he made just as powerful as the master emerald.
1. Chapter 1

_Thane's POV_

The Story about how Thane got pulled into Equestria is an odd one and his reaction to it isn't to good of one.  
>Anyways on with the story Thane was out running when he saw Sonic tried to avoid him he didn't really like Sonic all that much he found Sonic very annoying, Sonic is just to happy all the time is why I hate him I thought to himself.<br>when all the sudden he heard someone say "hey Thane whats up."  
>I looked next to me ready to fight if need be then saw it was just Sonic and Thane said "what do you want Sonic"<br>"What can't say hello to a friend" Sonic asked  
>I glared at Sonic and said with a snarl"Get the hell out of here Sonic I'm not your friend got that I'm not like my little brother Shadow I'll kick your ass right here right now if I need to"<br>Sonic left without another word all Thane could think is "why the hell does that asshole think that I want to be his friend what does friendship do besides hold you back"I thought.  
>Thane kept running when all the sudden Thane heard his Chaos Emerald making noise like what the other emeralds did when another Chaos source is around, I took out his Black Chaos Emerald that he made himself it was fused with the same amount of energy as the master emerald which meant it had unlimited power.<br>I looked at it and it was glowing I decided to head back to my house on Mobius and held the emerald and shouted "Chaos Control!"

When the Chaos Control teleported me away and ended I noticed that I was in a forest I , looked around and shouted "Damn Chaos Emerald I was focused on my house as the destination not a fucking forest!"  
>I decided to get to the tree tops to find the closest civilization I ran up the side of one of the trees and found the way I had to go.<br>I started to head towards the town or village or whatever, I then heard a growl behind me I turned around and saw a manticore growling at me I just stared at it unimpressed, then it went to attack me I dodged the attack with ease and when it kept up trying to hit me with me dodging the hits each time then I decided to actually fight back because i knew this would go on forever so I jumped back and got my Chaos Emerald out , jumped in the air and Shouted " Chaos Spear!"  
>The manticore didn't even try to avoid it and got hit knocking it back several feet I saw the blood on the spot where the Chaos Spear hit it went to charge at me I then Shouted " Chaos Control!"<br>Time seemed to slow and I ran up and punched the manticore right in the face and it flew back and hit a tree from the force of the hit when time went back to normal I ran right up in its face and shouted " Chaos Blast!"  
>hitting it at point blank with a Chaos Blast when the blast cleared I noticed the manticore on the ground unconscious I dropped to one knee and punched it in the head while it was on the ground having my fist go straight through its skull killing it immediately then moved onward towards the town.<p>

I was almost at the town when I heard a pair of screams I ran in the direction of the screams wanting another fight since the manticore didn't put up much of one, when I got to the location I heard the screams and saw three little fillies cornered by what looked like four wolves made out of wood the wolves were starting to advance on the fillies so i decided to act an shouted "hey wooden mutts how about you come fight someone who would gladly put up a fight and take you down.  
>When the wolves and fillies heard heard me they looked over at me the wolves growled while the fillies had looks of confusion and fear I smirked while I still had my eyes have an angered look on them to try to intimidate the wolves but they started advancing on me which all I could think was good I could use a good fight the wolves jumped at me and I let off a humph of annoyance at there straight forward attack and sped right at them and kicked the first one causing it to become nothing but sticks and then punched the other two with the same effect as the other then looked at the last I was guessing was the alpha of the group since it was bigger than the others I decided to say one thing not knowing if it could understand me but I said "you're going straight to hell." It charged full speed at me I did a flip over it and did a spin attack on it causing it to be blown to bits like the others when they were all beaten I looked at the fillies and turned around and started to walk off.<br>one of the fillies shouted "hey wait!"  
>they chased after me and kept following me trying to get me to talk by asking questions I got annoyed by this after a couple of minutes and shouted " Okay shut the hell up and ask your fucking questions one at a time!"<br>they had shocked and sad looks on their faces but I didn't care I wasn't good with kids and I knew it, I then said "Okay first tell me what your names are they looked up and said one at a time their names.  
>the small white one with the purple and pink mane said her name was Sweetie Belle, the small yellowish one with a reddish mane and bow said her name was AppleBloom, and the small orange one with a Purple mane said her name was Scootaloo then they shouted " And we are the cutie mark crusaders!"<br>Then Scootaloo asked " what are you by the way?"  
>"I'm a Hedgehog" I replied<br>"What's your name" Sweetie Belle asked  
>I glanced back and answered with a plain and cold tone" it's Thane."<br>Then Apple Bloom asked "whats that piece of paper under your wrist bands and wrist rings?"  
>I glared at her and said " It's none of your damn business."<br>Right after I said that we just got out of the Everfree and heard someone shout what are you doing with my sister ya darn varmint  
>I glanced over and saw six adult ponies and just answered "humph if you are trying to intimidate me then you better try harder than that because you're starting something you will lose for you are facing the Ultimate Life Form and if you fight then just know you're going straight to hell when I'm done with you HAHAHAHAHAHA!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thane's POV _

I kept my eyes on the six ponies from what I heard from the orange pony apparently one of these fillies was her sister but I wasn't backing down from a fight just because her sister was near me I would sooner kill myself than back down so I said "you say one of these fillies are your sister hmm then come take her your not hurting me none in fact you would be reliving me of having to put up with them but if you want to fight then bring it on bitches."  
>I could tell they weren't used to hearing curse words but I couldn't give a damn what they thought then the purple pony said " If we do not harm you and take the girls off your hooves than you will at least have to answer our questions."<br>I glared at her for assuming she could just tell me what to do so I shouted "You can take the girls but I am not answering shit and you have a problem with that then come at me bitch a little colored horse isn't going to do much damage to me!"  
>they went slack jawed but then the cyan colored one flew right into my face and said " You want to do this the hard way punk than lets do this the hard way."<br>I got annoyed and angry quickly for her getting in my face and said "you better back up before you hurt yourself bitch."  
>than the cyan one said straight back with as much of an ego as Sonic " you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in Equestria."<br>I immediately went at the speed of sound and punched her in the jaw it wasn't as hard as I could but enough to get her to fly back a little she had a hoof holding her jaw and was staring at me with wide eyes I just said "I told you back up you dumb bitch."  
>The other ponies all got ready to fight and when they were about to attack the yellow one bolted in front of me and shouted " How dare you hurt my friends just because your stronger and bigger than somepony doesn't mean you can push them around and beat on them!"<br>right when she said that she noticed I still had a cold look on my face and I didn't seem phased by the stare she started to back away getting scared by how I wasn't getting phased by her stare then I said" Nice stare you got there but its going to take more than your unforgiving eyes on me enough talking y'all apparently want to fight so lets fight."

Right when I said that I saw the purple one trying to levitate me but it wasn't working I knew It was the Chaos emerald keeping me grounded I then charged and grabbed her horn and threw her into a tree and knocking her unconscious then the orange one threw a rope around me and said " I gotcha now yah gosh darn varmint." I just stared at her a couple seconds then broke free of the rope and ran at her she bucked me in the gut and I grunted a little in pain than I hit her in the side and she went flying she was still conscious so I had to admit that not all of these ponies were weak and would go unconscious immediately this one pony I had to admit was strong to stay conscious than I looked at the rest there was that one that said she was named Rainbow Dash which in my opinion was a weird ass name, then there was the pink one, the yellow one which probably won't fight, the white one, and the other two were down although the orange one was struggling to stay conscious from the blow to the temple just then Rainbow tried to attack me I dodged her and kneed her in the gut winding her then punching her in the face with her struggling to stay conscious just like the orange one, then the pink one popped out of no where right next to me and said "hi my name is pinkie pie why are you being such a meanie to all of my friends we could be the best of friends if you were nice and hung out with us instead of trying to fight us."  
>I just stared at her and said "Shut the hell up would you your annoying as hell."<br>I then tried to punch her but I punched nothing but air then I heard behind me someone say "That was mean trying to hit me like that."  
>I turned around and saw a blue cannon pointed right at my chest the only thing that I shouted before it went off was "BITCH!<br>then I was covered in confetti but since it was so close when it went off I went flying backwards I got up and glared at the pink devil than ran at the speed of light and sound and managed to hit her she hit the ground unconscious from the speed I was going and the strength behind the punch right when I knocked her out I noticed that the white one fainted and the only one left was the yellow one.

So I started walking off believing it was over and I headed straight for the village when I noticed that there was a carriage being pulled by Pegasus ponies heading for me and they landed right next to me and two bigger ponies stepped out of the carriage along with a whole lot of guards which surrounded me immediately and pointed there spears at me and all said" don't move in the name of the princesses!"  
>Then the two big ponies which I assumed were the princesses stepped forward the white princess looked angrier than the dark blue princess did I studied them both to see what there moves would be when the white princess said with anger "why have you attacked our subjects."<br>I returned the glare she was giving me seven fold and replied "humph because I wanted to fight and don't think that just because you want me to be friendly that I will be your not my princess your just a bitch with an attitude."  
>I saw all the guards react with anger which is kinda what I was hopping for when the dark blue princess said "how about we just talk we won't attack yo we will just talk I stared at her intently reading her to find out her intentions I just saw sincerity on her face and then said " I will talk to you I won't talk to the other bitch of a princess.<br>She agreed to my terms then the guards went and got the six ponies in a carriage they had brought incase they needed it then we road off to Cantorlot


	3. Chapter 3

_Thane's POV_  
>I was riding in a carriage on the way to Cantorlot to talk with the dark blue princess who was currently sitting in the same carriage as me just staring at me all I was grateful for was that the white bitch of a princess was in the other carriage talking with the six ponies I fought, I was looking out the window to analyze a place to fight if things got out of hand, while I was thinking I heard the dark blue princess say" It's a nice view isn't it we have to ask why thou would want to speak to us and not our sister." I stared at her for a minute wondering why she said we have to ask and speak to us I wasn't going to speak with anyone else then I realized that she was speaking in the old tongue I then replied asking "firstly why are you speaking in the old tongue this isn't medieval times and secondly Im speaking with you because you don't seem like a down right bitch like your sister."<br>She stared at me and nodded in acceptance of my answer then asked "what are you exactly you don't look like anything I've ever seen and I've been around for almost a thousand years?"  
>I had a small grin and answered "so your immortal as well hmm well than I am a hedgehog if you must know."<br>After she heard my answer she started looking me up and down kind of creepy in my opinion because it looked as though she were checking me out I then said a little forcefully "Stop staring at me your odd to me you don't see me checking you out do you dark blue princess."  
>she blushed a little and said "my name is Luna what might yours be?"<br>I thought about telling her it was none of her fucking business but I'd prefer she not call me hedgehog through the meeting we were having so I said "I am the Ultimate Life Form Thane The Hedgehog."  
>She had a confused look about the Ultimate Life Form part but nodded anyway than she said "Oh look were here."<p>

We got out of the carriage and I looked at the castle I felt like I was in medieval times with the castle I then just started to walk in when a spear was pointed directly in my face I instinctively jumped away and got ready for a fight when I saw Luna talking to him telling him I was a guest I lowered my battle ready stance but didn't let my guard drop as I followed Luna to her room to talk she said that it was the only place we could talk without being disturbed when we got there she turned and said "Ok now why did you attack the Element bearers?"  
>I looked at her funny and asked "What the hell are the element bearers I don't recall fighting some bearers of anything just ponies and animals in that forest?"<br>Luna than said "The six you attacked why did you attack them?"  
>I looked ate her than replied "Because fighting is what I do they became aggressive when they saw me with the little fillies I helped in the forest so I became aggressive right back I will not back down from a fight that is the cowards way."<br>She didn't like my response apparently because her eyes narrowed a little on me I glared right back than she said "If you wish to remain in Equestria than you will have to learn to not fight."  
>when she said that my only response was "What the hell is Equestria and No way in hell will I ever stop fighting it is in my nature telling me to stop fighting is like telling you to stop protecting your civilians."<br>Once I said that a Unicorn Stallion with a white coat and blond mane entered with his eyes closed and said "Aunt Luna I have heard a visiter has arrived where might he be."  
>Luna than said "he is right here BlueBlood you two can talk a little I have to go talk to my sister."<br>He opened his eyes and when he saw me he shouted "why is there this ugly monstrosity in here where is the gentlecolt I heard about!"  
>Right when he said that I felt like my eyes were on fire and my blood was boiling I got right in his face and said "What did you say bitch."<br>he responded with a rather stupid reaction he shouted "get out of my face you oversized rat!"  
>he tried to shoot me with magic but I dodged before it hit me then ran right at him.<br>he went flying through the wall in seconds after I punched him one thing you never do is call me or any other hedgehog a rat thats a huge mistake on their part, he was trying to crawl away when I reached him I grabbed him "Looks like i'll find out if your name rings true about your blood BlueBlood." I said with a sadistic smile.  
>I could see the fear in his eyes he knew I was telling the truth about killing him I was holding him by the throat ready to give the killing blow, just when i was going to finish him I heard Luna say "Thane don't you dare kill him he can be a jerk to ponies but that doesn't give you the right to kill him."<br>I let of a snarl of annoyance and said to him "Get out of here before I change my mind."  
>he ran as fast as he could to get away from me I than turned and faced Luna and she said follow me to go get something to eat I did as she asked.<p>

We arrived at the Dinning room of the castle and I saw that the six ponies that I had fought were there and I saw they even had gotten BlueBlood to come to Dinner I looked over at him with a sadistic smile and then asked Luna what is your bitchy sisters name?"  
>I heard all of them gasp and saw them have a look of anger on their faces exempt for the pink pony who was still smiling at me which kind of creeped me out how she was so happy all the time, when I finished that thought Luna said "Her name is Celestia and the others names are Twilight, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy."<br>I followed Luna as she started walking again she stopped at a seat next to Celestia and sat down while I kept walking and went to the darkest corner in the room and stood there with my arms crossed I was sure that the only things they could see were the green quills which were exactly like shadow's exempt his were red same with my shoes and they could probably see my eyes and inhibiter rings, then I noticed Fluttershy approaching me I stared at her with my natural cold look in my eyes, she then actually attempted to talk to me she said "Hello Thane I um heard you were a Hedgehog and wanted to let you know that I know you only attacked us because you were afraid its natural for animals to do that."  
>I glared at her for that and said "I was not afraid of you I've fought things with twice the strength of all of you put together and was twice the size of this castle and I am not a damn animal I am a Mobian from the planet Mobius I was born on space colony ark along with my brother shadow animals don't even come close to my intelligence so don't ever compare me to those sorry excuses ever again."<br>I could see the tears in her eyes I didn't care she needed to know that I am nowhere near the animals instincts, She than said "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you Thane."  
>all I replied with was"Humph I don't care just go eat and leave me in peace."<br>She did as I asked than I heard Luna ask "aren't you going to come over and eat Thane  
>I looked over at her than said "I'm not hungry."<br>Right when I said that I heard my stomach growl all I thought was damn you stomach than Luna said while giggling a little along with the others was "sounds like your stomach disagrees with that statement." Luna said  
>I grumbled a little than walked over and sat down next to Rarity to my dismay I then looked in front of me on my plate and saw a dandelion sandwich I than spoke up saying "what the hell is this."<br>All of them looked at me confused and twilight responded its a dandelion sandwich whats wrong with it?"  
>I looked up at them then at the sandwich and thought about something that might give me a good laugh then shouted "wheres all the meat!"<br>They looked at me in shock, fear, and disgust I than burst out laughing at there expressions they all were very confused and than I said "you should of seen your faces HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
>They all glared at my since of humor and Celestia asked "do you eat meat or were you just getting your sick kicks."<br>I glared back and said "I do eat meat and no I won't eat you I don't eat ponies I eat vegetables too I'm a herbivore get over yourselves If I want meat I'll hunt in the forest I was in."  
>I heard the six ponies gasp and Pinkie asked "Are you look in the coco its dangerous in the everfree forest you could get killed."<br>I just stared at her and Laughed at her and said "that forest isn't dangerous hell the manticore I saw was nothing more than a sorry excuse of a predator it took me like two minutes to kill the thing."  
>The mane six stared at me in fear knowing that I took down a Manticore in a couple minutes and I had been fighting them just mere hours ago and could have killed them easily I then looked at the sky seeing the moon then noticed Luna just coming back I didn't even see her leave, I asked "Hey Luna where did you head off to?"<br>She looked up and smile and said "I had to go raise the moon."  
>I Looked at her and laughed and asked "No really where did you go off to."<br>She looked at me a little confused and said "I had to raise the moon I don't see what is so humorous of that."  
>I looked at her a little annoyed and replied "I lived in the space colony ark half my life I know that the moon moves by it's self."<br>She looked even more confused and angry that I was calling her a lier "I am not lying to you and what is this space colony ark that you speak of?"  
>I just decided to drop it and said "Never mind I'm going to bed."<p>

I got up and left heading for the guest rooms that I past earlier and entered the room I noticed that it was a normal everyday room and all that was in it was a bed and a dresser so I went over to the bed l was about to go to bed when I heard knocking on the door I went and answered the door and saw Rainbow hovering there and she said "I hope you know what you started with me isn't over I want to race you later sometime."  
>I just stared at her and said "you want to race me then come by next week and maybe I will race you but know that you will lose."<br>She grinned and spat on her hoof and stuck it out I grinned at her tomboyish fashion and spat on where my fingers were showing on my finger less gloves and shook her hoof than went over to my bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thane's POV  
><em>I was just waking up after my rest but I heard movement in the room and kept my eyes closed to wait for the opportune moment to attack whoever was trying to get the upper hand on me since they think I'm asleep, when I heard how they were at least near my bed I jumped up and grabbed the pony by the throat and pushed the pony into the wall the pony was gasping for breath since I was holding him by the throat I then asked him "What the hell were you trying to accomplish attacking a sleeping person is nothing more than cowardice."  
>He was trying to respond but he couldn't do to the lack of oxygen I loosened my grip and said "Okay you can breath now talk before I fucking kill you."<br>He than responded rather quickly"I was just sent here to tell you that breakfast is going to be ready in a couple hours."  
>I stared at him for a second and than dropped him and said "get the hell out of here and tell your princesses that I'll be in the guard barracks exercising."<br>He sprinted out of the room as quickly as his legs could carry him.

I decided to go find where the guards train just to see how hard there training was I found there barracks by following one of the guards when I got in there I knew that all the guards were looking at me I looked past them and saw the training yard I decided to go over to the punching bag and work on it for a little while I hit it at a fast rate making it go flying up where it was chained when it came back down I hit it with most of my strength and it broke off the chain and went flying into the wall I then moved on to the weights one of the guards came up to me and asked "I'll spot for you since your not allowed to lift without a spotting partner."  
>I just stared at him and laughed and said " You probably wouldn't be able to bench anywhere near my weight.<br>The guard glared at me for questioning his strength and said"I bench four hundred how much can you bench two hundred?"  
>I looked at him for a second then said "try two thousand and when I'm pissed five thousand."<br>His eyes widened in shock at the weight I could lift I could see a little fear in his eyes as well but then he narrowed his eyes and said "prove it."  
>I narrowed my eyes at him then walked over to the weights and grabbed the bar off the bench press and placed it under the two bars holding the weight rack and lifted the whole rack one hundred times when I placed it down I saw all the guards looking at me in fear I noticed some of the mare guards looking at me with amazement and I noticed their wings sprang up I just raised an eyebrow not knowing what the action meant than one of the guards walked over to me and whispered to me "you know that the mares wings being like that means they see something that they like and you might be jumped by mares trying to date you."<br>When he told me that I just grinned a little and walked over to the sparing circle and saw a guard that was actually a little more muscular than the other guards when he got in the sparing circle with me he said "I have spared with everypony in the barracks except for the captain and have beaten all of them I will beat you too and show all these guards how weak you really are."  
>I looked at him and responded "Humph you think you are going to beat me your nothing but a punching bag to me so prepare yourself for the Ultimate Life Form."<br>He charged at me and tried to hit me I just caught his hoof and punched him in the face he kept trying but got the same result every time he eventually tried to buck be in the face and missed he tried again but managed to hit my chest he grinned thinking he would find me gasping for breath but he saw me still standing tall and ready to continue the fight he was surprised but his surprise was short lived after I git him in the gut and then hit him in the temple knocking him out cold.  
>I than noticed it had been two hours and left the barracks.<p>

I followed were he ran off a couple of hours ago which was the dinning hall when I got there I saw all of the ponies and both princesses there when they all saw me they said together "good morning."  
>I just glanced at all of them and nodded my head I preferred silence over talking I walked over to my seat and ate the pancakes that were at the seat then princess Celestia spoke up "We have decided to allow you to remain in Equestria as long as you can abide to our laws you will remain in Ponyville for your stay to learn about friendship I wouldn't mind being your friend if you accept."<p>

I looked at her after she said friendship and said "I would stay if I wished not with your permission I go and stay wherever the hell I want not by your permission and as for that friendship comment all I can tell you is go to hell I don't make friends because friendship is a weakness for anyone that is my enemy to exploit so Fuck Off."  
>All of them looked at me in shock Celestia than said "You say that now but you will end up liking having friends Twilight didn't want friends when I sent her to Ponyville and look at her now she has five friends to stand by her."<br>My response was "Whatever lets just get out of here."  
>I got up and left for the carriages.<p>

When I got to the carriages I had to wait for a while since I was the first one their while I grabbed the paper that was in my wrist bands and under the Inhibitor rings that Applebloom had mentioned when I first met the Cutie Mark Crusaders it wasn't a piece of paper I was a photograph of my old friend Maria she was the first person I met on space colony ark, she was my first and only friend I ever made she got murdered by some kind of military/Police group when she hit a button for the escape pods me and my little brother Shadow were in it was the only picture I had of her and the only thing that let me see her all the time Shadow has a picture of her too just like me he misses her, I heard someone coming and I immediately put it back in the wrist bands I saw it was the mane six as Celestia called them they all said goodbye to the princesses and we all got in the carriages while we were flying we noticed something flying towards Ponyville it was in the direction of the griffon empire I could see that it was probably a griffon headed towards Ponyville I was hopping it was there to cause trouble because I wanted a fight right now I could defiantly go for a fight with all the anger I was feeling we just landed and I headed for where I saw the griffon and found her talking with Dash I walked over and said "Hey what are you doing here griffon?"  
>when she turned to greet me I wasn't expecting her response she said "Hey whats up hedgehog Dash told me about you, you seem pretty cool from what she told me my names Gilda whats yours."<br>I responded "The names Thane."  
>after we met we all walked into Ponyville.<p> 


End file.
